


Imperfect

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Series: One-word Oneshots [4]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: One-word Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Imperfect

“What do you think about love?” Alyssa asked quietly. 

“How tired are you?” Emma laughed. 

“A bit.” Alyssa looked at her. “Well?”

“I mean,” Emma thought. “I used to think it was something I just wanted, like the feeling. But I didn’t realize until I actually fell in love with someone that it isn’t about  _ wanting _ a feeling. It’s about seeing someone and suddenly getting hit with it when you maybe don’t want it at all.”

“You love someone?” Alyssa spoke in an indiscernible tone. Emma cautiously nodded. “Who? How?”

“I don’t want to say who.” Emma mumbled.

“Okay, that’s fine. Can you.. Tell me how? You don’t need to be specific.” Alyssa was still staring. Emma could feel her eyes on her. Emma nodded again, weaker this time.

“It was kinda stupid. Like, we were in class and she made some random mistake. I guess I just always held her on this pedestal above everyone else and knowing she could mess up was reassuring. I always had a crush on her, it just didn’t turn into something more until I saw that. The moments of imperfection, when someones at their worst and they still look as amazing as they always do, still just as extraordinary, that’s love. Isn’t it?” Emma looked towards Alyssa, finally. “I never thought I’d fall for someone over peanut brittle.” She laughed.

There was a beat of silence. Alyssa’s eyes widened. Emma’s brain caught up to her words. “Shit!” Emma said suddenly, sitting up. “Shit, shit shit shit, I’m sorry Alyssa. Uh, I’m sorry. I can go. Shit this is my house. I can sleep in the living room, I’m so sorry, I-” She felt a hand on hers.

“Can I tell you how I fell in love with someone?” Alyssa’s tone was unrecognizable again. Emma’s heart ached. 

“Yea.” She said, barely.

“It was kind of like what you said. The moments of imperfection. We were at the Thanksgiving assembly and she was playing  _ Imagine  _ and she was stumbling over the chords but she kept going.” Alyssa spoke gentle and soft and Emma’s heart pounded in her chest because wasn’t  _ she  _ the one who played Imagine at that assembly? Alyssa continued. “People started laughing. They started laughing and I felt awful because she didn’t deserve that. But she didn’t stop. She kept going. She was so brave and determined and I’d give anything to be like that. So unapologetically herself. She’s my inspiration.” Alyssa was closer to her now.

“Can I..” Emma mumbled, staring at her lips.

“Kiss me, Emma Nolan. Please.” Alyssa whispered. 

Emma did. Emma kissed her, then kissed her again, and again, and again because Alyssa Greene was in love with her, and she was in love too. 

Kissing Alyssa, Emma thought, was the most beautiful perfect born out of imperfections.

  
  



End file.
